The Implant
"The Implant" is the sixteenth episode of Season One of The Mick and the sixteenth episode overall. This episode officially aired on April 25, 2017.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170405fox04/ Plot Press Release Sabrina tells Mickey she wants to augment her figure, so Mickey decides the best way to dissuade her from doing so is to do a test-run in public. Meanwhile, Jimmy takes Chip and Ben to a baseball game to teach them how to be more masculine. Detailed Summary In the opening there is a spider on the floor and Ben and Chip are standing on the table screaming. Mickey comes in and asks if they are okay. When Mickey sees the spider, she calls the boys ladies, for being scared of such a small spider and tells she’ll squish it. But Ben tells her not to hurt it and Mickey catches it in a glass. She tells the boys that she is ashamed of them for being so soft. Jimmy comes in and asks for coffee, but because there are no cups, he puts the beans and hot water in his mouth. MIckey tells Jimmy that he needs to take Chip and Ben out for a guy day to teach them to be more masculine. Later Mickey and Alba are playing pool. When Mickey says that she is bored, Alba mentiones that she has never tried mushrooms. Mickey says that that’s a bit extreme and suggests a girls day. Then Sabrina walks by and Mickey asks her if she wants to come with them. Sabrina says that she can’t, because she has a consultation to get breast implants. Mickey tells her that she finds her knees ugly, but that it’s just life and that because Poodle isn’t here, she doesn’t approve of the implants. Sabrina then tells her that her mom bought it for her as a gift. Mickey says that she is coming with her. Jimmy, Chip and Ben are at a baseball game and Jimmy tells Chip that he is sitting somewhere else than he and Ben and says that they’ll meet at the lightpost next to the red car after the game. Jimmy and Ben walk away and Chip tears his ticket and asks security where he can buy another one. Mickey and Sabrina are at Dr. Goodby’s office. Dr. Goodby tells Sabrina that she has to pick a size. During the conversation, Mickey keeps making comments to show that she doesn’t approve of this. Dr. Goodby shows them the models and tells them they can feel. Mickey asks if they can take them for a test-run. Dr. Goodby says that they can, as long as they are careful. Mickey and Sabrina then go to a restaurant. Mickey is wearing the implants in her bra. Everyone is looking at her and Sabrina says that’s because she is pretending to be the mayor of tit-town. Sabrina goes to get a table, but when she comes back she says that they have to wait an hour. Mickey says that her back is beginning to hurt and Sabrina tells her to give her the boobs. Mickey takes the implants out of her bra and gives them to Sabrina, who puts them in her bra, in the middle of the restaurant. Then she goes to the waiter again and asks if he is sure it is an hour waiting. He is beginning to apologize to her, but when he looks up and sees her big boobs, he says that there is a free table. Jimmy and Ben are in the stadium watching the game, when two supporters for the opposite team sit down in front of them. Jimmy says he hates them, because they’re different. Then he tells Ben to pour his soda over the man’s head. Ben first doesn’t want to do it, because the man didn’t do anything. Jimmy says that he isn’t going to let anything bad happen to Ben. Then Ben pours the soda over the man’s head. The guy’s get angry at Ben, but Jimmy defends him. Security comes to see what’s going on and Jimmy says that the men started it. They get taken away. Meanwhile Chip finds himself in the skybox and meets his butler Brian. He is happy that he didn’t go with the ticket Jimmy bought him for row QQ. Mickey and Sabrina are at brunch and Sabrina gets a drink from a man at the bar. Mickey says that that happens to her all the time. She gives the check to Sabrina to pay, but she left her credit card for the boob deposit. Mickey says that she doesn’t have any money either. They decide to sneak out without paying. Mickey lets Sabrina give her the boobs. When Mickey tries to run away, she bumbs into a lot of things. When she meets Sabrina in an alley, they notice that one of the boobs is gone. When they go back to the restaurant, they notice that the police is there. Sabrina suggests that Mickey turns herself in, to get the boob back, but Mickey doesn’t want to. They call Alba to fix it. Chip is enjoying the game in the skybox. Brian says that he’ll call a cab for him to get home. Meanwhile Ben and Jimmy meet the two guys they got send away in the parking lot. Jimmy gets into a fight with them. Chip drives by in his cab, but ignores them. Alba shows up drunk and high on mushrooms. She gets mad at Mickey and Sabrina for having brunch without her, but she agrees to finding the boob. She goes into the restaurant and follows Mickey’s instructions over the phone. While she is walking through the restaurant, she is making comments on how she was excluded from the brunch. She then sees the boob, but a toddler just picked it up. The mother doesn’t notice and takes the kid to her car. Mickey and Sabrina go to the mother and Mickey says that the kid stole something from her. The mother apologizes, but when she finds out it’s a breast implant, she throws it on the street, where it gets run over by a truck. Ben and Jimmy are driving home, but because Jimmy is beaten up, Ben is driving. He seems to be quite good at this. Mickey and Sabrina return the boob, after they tried to fix it with duct tape. The doctor says that she is going to charge it, but Sabrina says that she is not doing the surgery, and that she can take the money from that. When Mickey asks for the remaining money back, Dr. Goodby says that they don’t do refunds. Later, Mickey is in the kitchen with Alba and Chip and asks if they see something new to her. They can’t see it and she reveals that she had her knees done. Jimmy comes in with Ben and Mickey seems angry at him, because he got into a fight, although he claims he fell down the stairs. Despite his eyes being almost completely closed from the beating, he notices that Mickey did something to her knees. Mickey smiles at him. Cast Starring *Kaitlin Olson as Mackenzie Murphy *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Sabrina Pemberton *Thomas Barbusca as Chip Pemberton *Jack Stanton as Ben Pemberton *Carla Jimenez as Alba *Scott MacArthur as Jimmy Guest Starring *Rachel York as Dr. Goodby Co-Starring *Jeanine Harrington as Mom *Nick Clifford as Concierge *Austin Priester as Opposing Fan #1 *Morgan Benoit as Opposing Fan #2 *Ricarlo Flanagan as Security Guard *Jenn An as Waitress *Mann Alfonso as Driver *Benjamin Hjelm as Host Trivia *Mickey says Sabrina looks 25, which is Sofia Black-D'Elia's real age. Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= File:Implant1.jpg File:Implant2.jpg File:Implant3.jpg File:Implant4.jpg File:Implant5.jpg File:Implant6.jpg File:Implant7.jpg File:Implant8.jpg File:Implant9.jpg File:Implant10.jpg File:Implant11.jpg File:Implant12.jpg File:Implant13.jpg File:Implant14.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Episode Gifs= Videos |-|Previews= The Mick 1x16 Promo "The Implant" (HD) One Of Those Tuesdays A Boob Job Season 1 Ep. 16 THE MICK |-|Featured Scenes= Chip And Ben Freak Out Over A Spider Season 1 Ep. 16 THE MICK Mickey And Sabrina Take Their Breast Implants On A Field Test Season 1 Ep. 16 THE MICK Mickey Finds Out Sabrina Is Getting Breast Implants Season 1 Ep. 16 THE MICK Jimmy Takes Chip And Ben To A Football Game Season 1 Ep. 16 THE MICK Sabrina Tries Out Her Future Boobs Season 1 Ep. 16 THE MICK References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Aired Episodes